I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to video recording systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a video recording system for use in a passenger carrying vehicle and, even more particularly, for use in a school bus.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Passenger vehicles, such as a school bus, can present a very dangerous environment for its passengers. Generally, a single bus driver is placed in charge of all the students riding the bus. The bus driver is not only burdened with the job of safely driving the bus, but also managing students riding to and from school.
Because school bus drivers cannot continuously watch the students, they frequently act inappropriately without the bus driver taking notice or without the ability to do anything about it. For example, students often place themselves in danger by standing up while the bus is in motion, throwing various items, etc. Concommitantly, students are exposed to the danger of passing traffic every time they board and exit a school bus.
Currently equipped school buses have large red lights prominently displayed exteriorly at the front and rear of the bus. When students are boarding or exiting the bus, the bus driver activates a switch, causing the lights to blink on and off. By law, in most jurisdictions, motorists are required to stop and wait until the bus driver turns off the flashing lights, ensuring the students' safety. Unfortunately, motorists often fail to notice the flashing stop lights or simply ignore them and drive past the school bus while students are boarding or exiting. Bus drivers are in no position to record license plates or descriptions of vehicles passing the bus while it is stopped to load or unload students, so motorists continue breaking the law with very little chance of being caught. Bus drivers simply cannot effectively carry out three jobs at once; i.e. drive the bus, manage the students and record the license plate numbers of motorists who pass the bus while it is loading or unloading students.
Thus, it is to be appreciated that a cost effective means for deterring students' inappropriate behavior and motorists' unlawful behavior is needed.